


They stopped counting after three.

by imanerdybutch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agent Alex Danvers, AgentCanary, Cannon, Crossover, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, F/F, Girls Kissing, Light Angst, Public Display of Affection, Sara Lance is the White Canary, Thirsty Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-29 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanerdybutch/pseuds/imanerdybutch
Summary: Sara Lance and Alex Danvers have a chance meeting during the 4 episode crossover event 'Crisis on Earth-X'. This is my version of what might have happened during their night together.





	They stopped counting after three.

**Author's Note:**

> The first 256 words are transcribed from the episode Supergirl S3:E8 Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1. Which became the inspiration for this version of their interaction. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic.

Alex stands at the bar. She pours out a shot of scotch and drinks it down.

Sara walks up beside her, grabs a glass and pours herself a drink. “_Somebody who drinks like that is looking to make something go away,_” as she gulps it down.

Alex grabs the bottle of scotch and pours another drink. She looks over at Sara. “_Yeah well what are you looking to make go away_?”

“_Nothing_,” Sara drops her head back as the smooth liquor slides down her throat. “_I just like the taste of scotch_.” She gives a little smirk and looks up at Alex.

“_Fair enough_,” Alex nods, “_I…just called off my engagement_.”

“_Oh_,” Sara nods as she pours out another shot.

“_Yeah, so being here_,” Alex motions in the general direction of the room behind them, “_brings up a lot_.” She empties the glass again.

“_What…did you catch him cheating_?”

“_No…her_.” Sara gives a knowing head tilt while trying not to over react to that information. This night just got a whole lot more interesting. “_It wasn’t anything like that. We just wanted different things, ya know. Wish I’d realized that sooner, could’ve made a break before later came around_.”

Sara pours them both another shot, “_So let me guess, being at the rehearsal dinner for the world’s most perfect couple is probably the last place you wanna be.”_

_“It stings a little, yeah._” Alex smiles and nods.

Sara raises her glass, “_To making things go away_.”

Alex raises hers, “_And loving the taste of scotch_.” 

=========================================================

Alex notices Sara’s crystal blue eyes as they drink. She’s been miserable since she broke up with Maggie. She hasn’t even looked at another woman. As painful as it’s been, she’s not sure if relationships are her thing. She find’s Sara attractive, and at the very least, it’s nice to have a drinking partner.

Sara grabs the half empty bottle and pours them each another drink. She starts to feel the warmth of the alcohol kick in and the stress of the last few weeks slip away. The Legends recent missions have been challenging, and it will feel good to relax even if it is just for a few hours. What better way to spend an evening, enjoying two of her favorite things, women and scotch.

She holds up her glass once again “I’m Sara, by the way.” They link arms and knock back the shot. She grins. She’s hoping she will be getting to know this woman better, and very soon.

“Nice to meet you Sara, I’m Alex,” she grins back, captivated. Sara is impressively keeping up with her, shot for shot. “How do you know the bride and groom?”

“I know Barry thru Oliver. We’ve worked together in the past.”

“Oh, so are you a Meta or….?” Alex hadn’t planned on traveling to an alternate earth to attend a rehearsal dinner or wedding of a couple she didn’t even know. Her sister suggested she come as her plus one. It feels nice to talk to someone who doesn’t know anything about her. She likes the way Sara carries herself, charming and confident, and just a little cocky, and very easy on the eyes. There is definitely something about her that intrigues Alex.

“No, I’m just your average reformed lethal assassin.” Sara grins as she pours them out another. They drink and set their glasses down at the same time. Sara searches Alex’s face for signs of disapproval; or worse yet, fear, but she finds neither.

Instead, Alex looks at her intently, “Well, that sounds interesting.” As she bites her lower lip, “I’d like to hear more about that.”

A mutual attraction is growing as the two women hold each other’s gaze. Sara raises an eyebrow and grins. The other guests in the room are gathering around to toast the bride and groom. They realize that they’ve been standing in the same spot, downing shots, completely oblivious to anyone else, immersed in their own little world.

Sara flashes a smirk, “Do you wanna get outta here?” She drinks the last shot and heads towards the door. Not waiting for an answer, confident that when she turns around Alex will be right behind her.

The fresh night air gives Sara a boost of energy. She doesn’t get outside much anymore. Unless the team is on a mission, they all just hang out on the ship. But tonight she feels lucky to have the chance to breathe anything besides stale air. She turns around quickly to find Alex close behind, as she had hoped she would be.

Alex stops abruptly, “So…..”

But before she can say anything else, Sara wraps her hands around the back of Alex’s neck and pulls her in, kissing her forcefully. Alex is pleasantly startled. Sara is bold. She wraps her arms around Sara’s waist bringing her in closer. They lean into each other, kissing more urgently.

They part after a few a seconds to catch their breath.

“Um…wow, that was….wow.” Alex is breathing heavily. Her arms and fingers start to tingle. She’s only kissed one other woman. She and Maggie had a satisfyingly tender and passionate relationship and kissing was the one thing she thought she was pretty good at. This was different. It was hungry. The feeling of being desired by this virtual stranger sends a charge of adrenaline running thru her.

“Yeah, you’re a really good kisser.” There’s a low rumble in Sara’s voice as she grabs Alex again.

Their lips meet with the same urgency as before. Sara pushes her up against the building. As their bodies press into each other, she can feel Alex’s soft curves. Alex lets out a low moan. In response, Sara pushes her tongue into Alex’s mouth and is rewarded with another soft moan and a tongue pressed into her own mouth.

“You taste like scotch,” Sara manages to get the words out between kisses.

“Mm, so do you.” Alex can feel the cold stone of the building against her back and the warmth of Sara’s body pressed to hers. She’s aroused, intrigued and a little cold all at the same time. “Is there someplace we can go? I need another drink.”

“Good idea. We can go to my hotel.” Sara kisses her once more and whispers, “I can’t wait to taste the rest of you.” She grabs Alex’s hand and leads her around the corner and across the street.

They walk in silence. Alex’s mind is racing. The reality of their destination is sinking in. She starts to feel a little self-conscious. They have literally known each other for less than an hour and here she is headed up to Sara’s hotel room. She wonders how many women Sara has slept with. What if she can’t keep up? What if she can’t even satisfy Sara? What if they get too drunk and just pass out. What if….

Alex suddenly realizes they’re in the elevator.

Sara is standing close, “Are you ok?” She asks, slightly worried. “Have I scared you? Are you gonna be sick?”

“What, no…no I’m fine.” Alex feels like she’s having a small panic attack and she pushes herself to stop it.

“Because if you’re not up for this, I would understand. I’d be disappointed, but I would totally understand.” Sara is used to getting what she wants but only if both parties are into it. She’s had her fair share of women, actual historical figures, queens, and one sweet nurse. But tonight she’s focused on getting to know this very attractive woman intimately.

“No, I want this, I mean you, I mean…oh god I am terrible at this.” Alex looks away.

Sara reaches up and touches the taller woman’s face. As they look into each other’s eyes, Sara smiles softly, “Hey. Its ok, you can relax with me. I’ve got you.”

Alex sighs with relief. “You really know all the right things to say.”

“Well, not to brag, but I do have a way with the ladies.” Sara flashes her best suave grin.

They both chuckle as the elevator stops at the 5th floor. The doors slide open. Sara grabs her by the hand and they make their way down the hallway to her room.

Sara opens the door and as they go in she slips the Do Not Disturb sign on the door knob.

Alex is still feeling anxious but is trying to remain calm. She’s never had a one night stand. What if they hit it off and want to see each other again? What if they don’t hit it off and the whole night is uncomfortable? She wants to stop worrying. She wants to let go and be a healthy single woman enjoying the company of another healthy single woman. What if Sara isn’t even single? Should she ask? Would it matter? Is it too late?

Sara glides across the room, kicking off her shoes and removing her jacket all at once. She’s wearing a black tank top, her muscular shoulders and arms exposed. Alex’s eyes are on her. She clearly works out. Surely being an assassin required her to be fit. She wants to touch Sara. Feel her skin. Get lost in her embrace. Connect with her. Forget about Maggie even if it’s only for one night. She’s deep in thought and is only pulled out by the sound of Sara’s voice.

“I think there’s some scotch in the mini bar. Help yourself. I’ll be right back.”

She watches Sara disappear into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She finds the alcohol and glasses and pours them both a drink. Sitting down on the side of the bed, she kicks off her own shoes and takes a sip, pacing herself.

Sara emerges from the bathroom. She’s brushed her hair out, it softly frames her face. Her blue eyes shine like crystals even with the subdued lighting in the room. “Ah, I see you found it.” She pads over to the side of the bed, grabs her glass and takes a drink. Seeing Alex still looking a little nervous, she sets her glass down and moves in front of her. “We don’t have to do anything if you’re not up for this. You really seem tense.”

Alex nods, “I am. It’s not that I don’t want this. It’s just that…well I’ve only been with one woman. I mean…you seem really…experienced….and I…”

Sara moves closer, she gently rubs Alex’s shoulders. After a few seconds, she can feel the tension loosen a little under her grip, “Let’s just go slow. We can sit and talk. Have a few more drinks. There’s no pressure.”

“You must think I’m an idiot, getting all worked up, getting you all worked up and then just slamming the brakes on like this.”

“No I don’t think that at all. I mean, we’re mature adults. We’ll go at your pace. Let’s just enjoy each other’s company.” She sits down on the bed beside Alex and looks deeply into her eyes. This isn’t new for Sara. She’s been frolicking carelessly across the timeline ever since she joined the Legends. “I get it. You’re still raw. It was obviously an important relationship.” Alex nods back at her. “I can personally verify that generous amounts of scotch and sex make good distractions.”

They both smile. Alex feels the tension in her body release a little. She knows she needs to get past this insecurity if there is a chance of anything happening tonight, and she does want something to happen.

“Tell you what, why don’t you lay face down on the bed and I’ll give you a mini massage.” Sara suggests.

“A mini massage..?”

“Well yeah, a full massage requires you to be….”

“Are you trying to get me naked?” Alex smiles as she pours them another drink.

“No. But if it’s working, then yes.” Sara flashes her suave grin again.

“I like your confidence, you remind me of…..” Alex stops mid-sentence. She had almost forgotten about Maggie until that moment.

“Your ex?”

“Shit.”

“It’s ok. I’m not offended. You clearly loved her. You seem like a very thoughtful and deliberate person. She must have been pretty special for you to feel that way about her.” This feels like the longest non work conversation Sara has had with anyone since leaving Star City to join the Legends. She’s been running from her past too. “Do you wanna talk about her? How did you two meet?”

Alex pauses to think. Does she want to talk about Maggie? Maybe it would help, or it might pour a big bucket of cold water on the evening.

“We met during work. She was…is a detective.”

“And are you a detective too?”

“No, I’m a government agent. I work for a secret organization in charge of extraterrestrial activity.”

Sara raises an eyebrow, “Impressive.”

“Yeah, I’m certified in over 30 military weapons.” Alex blushes, “And I have no idea why I just told you that.”

“Hmm, well I like a woman who can handle herself. What else?”

“Let’s see. I’m also a doctor.”

“Very impressive,” Sara has a big grin on her face. “You forgot to mention that you’re very beautiful.”

Alex smiles, “You’re not so bad to look at either, ya know.”

They laugh together.

Sara whispers, “Now that we’ve established we’re both hot…..” She softly kisses the back of Alex’s hand.

The sensation of being touched gives Alex a jolt of arousal. She runs her fingers up Sara’s arms feeling their firmness as she goes. She puts her hands on Sara’s face, pulling her in, kissing her gently at first, then with more intent. “No more talking,” Alex whispers between kisses.

The next morning Alex wakes up to Sara’s arm wrapped around her waist, their fingers entwined. Sara is still asleep, but she looks very content. She should be. Alex lost count after the third time.


End file.
